


This is All Because of Space Camp

by marvelatthismess, wandereroftheabyss



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abusive Lotor (Voltron), Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Chatting & Messaging, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Group chat, Inspired by Music, LGBTQ Themes, Lotor is bad, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting, Trans Character, Trans Matt Holt, YouTuber Lance (Voltron), chaotic holt family, trauma jokes as a coping mechanism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelatthismess/pseuds/marvelatthismess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandereroftheabyss/pseuds/wandereroftheabyss
Summary: The events of the annual Space Camp trip lead to group chats and chaos(working summary, subject to change)Updated like once a month but no promises
Relationships: Adam & Keith (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura & Romelle (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Matt Holt & Pidge | Katie Holt, Matt Holt & Romelle, Matt Holt & Sam Holt, Matt Holt & Shiro, Matt Holt/Keith, Matt Holt/Lotor, past Allura/Lotor
Kudos: 14





	1. Chaos in Resonance

_ Chat opened between  _ **_Mattata_ ** _ ,  _ **_AdamShame_ ** _ ,  _ **_Shinu_ **

**_Mattata_ ** _ named the chat  _ **_interestig_ **

**_Mattata_ ** _ named the chat  _ **_interesting_ **

_ 19:47 SUNDAY _

**Mattata:** honestly

**Mattata:** i missed the chaos

**Shinu:** You’re the reason for the chaos

**Mattata:** maybe so

**AdamShame:** It was good to see Pidge in their element instead of mocking me from the back of the classroom

**AdamShame:** Looking at you Matt

**Mattata:** not sorry

**Shinu:** They do the same thing in the back of mine, unless we’re talking about space

**Mattata:** ive taught them well

**Shinu:** I’ll probably live to regret this but Keith needs more friends so I believe it’s time for them to meet and for you to meet him as well since he manages to avoid you every time you’re here

**_Mattata_ ** _ shared a  _ _ contact _

**Shinu:** Thanks

* * *

_ Chat opened between  _ **_Shinu_ ** _ ,  _ **_AdamShame_ ** _ ,  _ **_Mattata_ ** _ ,  _ **_Kogayne_ ** _ ,  _ **_FBIWatchList_ **

**_Mattata_ ** _ named the chat  _ **_the end of shiros sanity_ **

_ 20:56 SUNDAY _

**Shinu:** Really Matt?

**Mattata:** im not wrong

**Kogayne:** why am i here

* * *

_ Chat opened between  _ **_OceanBi, BakingGod, ShaymeAboutThat_ **

**_OceanBi_ ** _ named the chat  _ **_bottom rights_ **

_ 07:20 MONDAY _

**OceanBi:** hunk did you do the assignment lmao

**OceanBi:** hunnnnnnkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk lmao

**BakingGod:** yeah hold on wait a min

**_BakingGod_ ** _ shared a  _ _ file _

**OceanBi:** lmao thanks

**ShaymeAboutThat:** Why do you keep saying lmao?

**BakingGod:** knowing him he didn’t even think to open the file we were sent by Shiro

**BakingGod:** he ass boutta get BEAT

**OceanBi:** bruh i was filming a new video lmao

**OceanBi:** my package full of new makeup pallets came and i had tooooooooo

**OceanBi:** anywayss thanks

**OceanBi:** wait

**OceanBi:** when r we supposed to turn it in

**ShaymeAboutThat:** today lmao good luck

**BakingGod:** ha

**OceanBi:** F U C K

* * *

**_the end of shiros sanity_ **

_ 08:57 MONDAY _

**Mattata:** i know youve got dad first

**Mattata:** get your ass in here pidge

**AdamShame:** Dont encourage them to misbehave

**Mattata:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Mattata:** as holts we live by one saying

**Mattata:** what they dont know cant hurt them

**Mattata:** or occasionally

**Mattata:** its not illegal if you dont get caught

**Mattata:** the second one is more just me n pidge though

**Mattata:** probably

**AdamShame:** Why do I try

**Mattata:** **@FBIWatchList**

**Mattata:** you there

**Mattata:** or did dad give you chemicals

**Mattata:** and youre actually paying attention

**FBIWatchList:** glug glug bitch lmao🍷

**Mattata:** you can add people if you want

**Mattata:** shiro wants his brother to socialise

**Kogayne:** im right here you know

**AdamShame:** Youre also in Shiros class right now so put your phone away

**Kogayne:** he cant stovfjbadobnadfd

**Kogayne:** Keith will be back after school, Matt stop encouraging Pidge

**Mattata:** you cant make me

**FBIWacthList:** tis cool

**FBIWatchList:** i’ll add some friends since i literally do no tknow where the hell they are

**FBIWatchList:** imma see if they appear at the coffee shop laterrr

* * *

_ Chat opened between _ **_OceanBi, BakingGod, FBIWatchlist, ShaymeAboutThat, TransQueen_ **

**_FBIWatchList_ ** _ named the chat  _ **_Schrödinger's hoarding problem_ **

_ 09:00 MONDAY _

**FBIWatchList:** WHERE THE HELL ARE YALL

**FBIWatchList:** guys,,,,,,,,please,,,,,,,,

**FBIWatchList:** immmm dyinnnnngggggggggggg

**FBIWatchList:** FUK SHIROS COMING

**TransQueen:** Put your phone away lol

* * *

**_the end of shiros sanity_ **

_ 09:02 MONDAY _

**Kogayne:** i got my phone back

**Mattata:** he gave it back to you??

**Kogane:** no i grabbed it on the way out plus ive got mr waite now and hes boring

* * *

_ 09:06 MONDAY _

“Good to know what you really think of me, Keith.” Adam said as he approached Keith's desk. “Feet off the table and phone away, you know the rules.”

Keith rolled his eyes but listened anyway, sitting up as he took his feet off the desk. “I forgot everything goes through to your watch.” He responded, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “Oh wait, no I didn't and you should probably get back to teaching.”

“Please don't make me have to call you out in front of the class.”

“For what? My behaviour issues as a result of my childhood trauma?” Keith smirked. “Checkmate, try again later.”

Adam sighed, shaking his head as he returned to the front of the classroom.

* * *

_ Private:  _ **_AdamShame_ ** _ ,  _ **_Kogayne_ **

_ 09:15 MONDAY _

**AdamShame:** Please stop with the trauma jokes

**AdamShame:** Theyre worrying

**Kogayne:** ill stop when someone cares about me

**AdamShame** I care about you

**Kogayne:** youre just saying that because youre dating shiro

* * *

_ Private:  _ **_AdamShame_ ** _ ,  _ **_Shinu_ **

_ 09:20 MONDAY _

**AdamShame:** We need to have a sit down with Keith again

* * *

_ Private:  _ **_Shinu_ ** _ ,  _ **_AdamShame_ **

_ 13:27 MONDAY _

**Shinu:** What happened?

**AdamShame:** He thinks I only care about him because Im dating you

**Shinu:** We’ll talk to him once we get home

* * *

_ 16:58 MONDAY _

“Keith?” Shiro called as they walked in, knowing he would be heard with how small their apartment was. “Can we talk?”

Keith appeared from his room a few seconds later, sighing. “Is this about earlier?”

“Yes it is, Keith.” Shiro placed his bag down on one of the chairs at the table as Adam walked past, putting his bag away in their room before returning to the main room.

“I was joking, Shiro. You know this.”

“We care about you, Keith. I don’t just care about you because I’m dating Shiro, I care about you because I care about you.”

“That’s dumb.”

Shiro sighed, getting a mug from the cupboard above the sink to make coffee. “Keith, people don’t need a reason to care about you, sometimes they just do.”

“I doubt that.” 

Adam sat down at the table. “Please, Keith. Romantic and platonic love aren’t measured on the same scale, I don’t have to care about Shiro to care about you.”

Keith picked Shiro’s bag up, turning around to hang it up and using this action to hide the fact that he felt bad for joking about it.

Shiro sat down at the table once he finished making coffee, gesturing for Keith to join them when he turned around. “We’re always here to talk to you.”

“I know, I know.”

“We’re serious Keith,” Adam smiled softly. “I might not have gone through everything with you like Shiro did but I’m still here for you.”

* * *

**_the end of shiros sanity_ **

_ 02:13 TUESDAY _

**Mattata:** did you add them orrrrrrr

**FBIWatchList:** oooooh yeeeeeaaaaahhhhh

**FBIWatchList:** hol up

**_FBIWatchList_ ** _ added  _ **_OceanBi, BakingGod, ShaymeAboutThat, TransQueen_ **

**OceanBi:** tf hi

**OceanBi:** hewwo???

**Mattata:** welcome welcome

**Mattata:** is that a wild marshmello i see 

**TransQueen:** Hiiiiiii noodle<3

**OceanBi:** hewwo??? Tf? Pidge why did you add us to this??? I’m recording a videoooo

**FBIWatchList:** wellll sorry lmao but i got asked to lmao

**FBIWatchList:** where hunk an shay btw

**OceanBi:** oh they be sleepin lmao

**FBIWatchList:** ooooooohhhhhh 

**TransQueen:** ………. o.o

**OceanBi:** lmao

**OceanBi:** ok

**OceanBi:** looks like you guys have the privilege of talking to an internet famous beauty guru such as myself btw haha

**TransQueen:** lmao ‘privilege’ 

**OceanBi:** oi 

**OceanBi:** anyways why are we here

**Mattata:** keith

**Mattata:** shitos brother

**Mattata:** *shitos

**Mattata:** *shitos

**Mattata:** *s h i r o s

**Mattata:** fuck it

**Mattata:** makes no difference

**Mattata:** needs to socialise so here we are

**Mattata:** wait shit

**Mattata:** pidge

**Mattata:** ill be back in a bit 

* * *

**_the end of shiros sanity_ **

_ 05:36 TUESDAY _

**Shinu:** Why were you all up at 2am

**Mattata:** why not

**Shinu:** Did you sleep?

**Mattata:** maybe

**Mattata:** maybe not

**Mattata:** youll never know

**TransQueen:** Hiiiiii

**TransQueen:** Has anyone seen Coran btw?

**FBIWatchList:** uhhhh no why?

**TransQueen:** I wanted to see if he could take me to class later

**TransQueen:** I ran into some trouble yesterday and I can’t go to class by myself

**FBIWatchList:** allura can t take you?

**TransQueen:** Haha no

**TransQueen:** We just released a new line of drinks and the store is really full

**TransQueen:** We got some stuff u might like lmao

**TransQueen:** Also Allura will probably be alone for an hour or two

**FBIWatchList:** MATTTTT CAN WE GO 

**Mattata:** ?????

**FBIWatchList:** I WANNA DRINK

**TransQueen:** Bring some friends!

**Shinu:** You have school Pidge

**FBIWatchList:** annnddd?????

* * *

**_Science In Progress_ **

_ 06:03 TUESDAY _

**FBIWatchList:** DDDDDAAAAAAAADDDDDDD

**FBIWatchList:** i threw up

**FBIWatchList:** i cant go to school :(

**Mattata:** i can attest to this

**Mattata:** ive cleaned it up

**ChemicallyBonded:** I’ll let the school know when I go in

**Mattata:** i also may need a new binder

**Mattata:** sorry

**PlantParent:** It’s ok, bambino

**PlantParent:** I’ll order it now

**Mattata:** grazie

**PlantParent:** Vi amo entrambi

**Mattata:** ti amo mama

**FBIWatchList:** ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like ??6 months?? old so I'm sorry if the written full-sentence bits are bad and each character has their own typing style so hopefully it won't be too hard to follow
> 
> I did Italian for 5 years at school but I'm definitely nowhere near fluent so if something is wrong please correct me so I can change it as most if not all of it in any chapters is backed by Collins Translate ~Toph
> 
> We sacrificed many weeks of school for this lmao yall better enjoy it ~ Vivian


	2. Rate of Conversation

_ 21:08 MONDAY _

_ Cold wind drifted through the gaps between the oak frames of the double door, circling the space inside the rundown coffee shop. It stood alone on the edge of the city, surrounded by metal doors that barricaded the other businesses of a town that was once a lively neighbourhood.  _

_ A small and insignificant, family-owned shop: 'The House Of Altea’. _

_ Romelle, one of three employees at the establishment (and the only one who was working full time today), climbed onto the window sill and dragged the blinds down from the top of the frames, the stiff plastic sliding down swiftly in a single tug, marking the end of the day. _

_ “Allura, I finished over here, is there anything else we need to do?” _

_ The white-haired manager smiled, “No, I don’t think so”, she turned to Romelle, “How about you go upstairs and relax for a bit. I’ll finish up here.” _

_ The girls lived in a tiny apartment above the coffee shop, if it could be called an apartment at all. For you see, ‘The House Of Altea’ was an establishment that was carved underneath a large storage unit that belonged to the previous landowner, before it was passed onto the Altea family around the time that Allura was born. Inside, the windows were big enough to see the whole street, and slid open right up to the wall to allow them to move objects that couldn't fit through the narrow stairway that connected the shop to the apartment.  _

_ Romelle sat herself down on the plush corner sofa in the center of the room, grabbing herself a warm cup of coffee that had been sitting there, like it was kindly waiting for her arrival.  _

_ Sighing into the warmth of the seat, she felt her mind drift off into the vastness of her memories. _

_ _________________________________________________________________________ _

_ Private:  _ **_TransQueen, CoffeeQueen_ **

_ 23:01 MONDAY _

**_TransQueen:_ ** _ Can we talk? _

**_TransQueen:_ ** _ It’s about that customer from today _

**_TransQueen:_ ** _ You know, the one who called me a fake? _

**_CoffeeQueen:_ ** _ You know you shouldn’t allow those sorts of comments to get to you, Romelle. _

**_CoffeeQueen:_ ** _ What matters is that you, as a person, come to accept yourself as the human being you are. _

**_TransQueen:_ ** _ I know but _

**_TransQueen:_ ** _ Still _

**_TransQueen:_ ** _ It’s still on my mind, even though it happened hours ago _

**_CoffeeQueen:_ ** _ Do you feel like moving up to my room for a hug? _

**_CoffeeQueen:_ ** _ Or would you prefer staying downstairs on the living room couch? _

**_TransQueen:_ ** _ Haha there’s more room on this couch than the one you’re sleeping on by the door to the bathroom lmao _

**_CoffeeQueen: 👍_ **

**_CoffeeQueen:_ ** _ How do you feel right now? _

**_TransQueen:_ ** _ Tired? I mean I worked all day today. _

**_TransQueen:_ ** _ I’m exhausted,,, _

**_TransQueen:_ ** _ But i’m also angry at the guy from earlier, i’m just glad you kicked that douchebag out. _

**_CoffeeQueen:_ ** _ If it makes you feel any better, he’s banned from the store now _

**_CoffeeQueen:_ ** _ How about we talk about the new drinks we were going to put up on the menu for spring? _

**_TransQueen:_ ** _ That sound nice <3 _

**_CoffeeQueen:_ ** _ I was actually thinking about making some cherry blossom themed drinks _

**_CoffeeQueen:_ ** _ Or maybe we could go with an ice cream float with root beer! _

**_TransQueen:_ ** _ oooooooh Lemon soda with frozen cubes of raspberry sorbet and ice cream on top! _

**_TransQueen:_ ** _ Maybe we could mess around and make our own homemade fizz! _

**_TransQueen:_ ** _ how about we add new flavors to our bubble tea selection _

**_CoffeeQueen:_ ** _ Sounds good! _

**_CoffeeQueen:_ ** _ Although, I have been thinking about adding a more floral theme to our drinks for spring this year _

**_TransQueen:_ ** _ You want to put flowers in the drinks?? O_0 _

**_CoffeeQueen:_ ** _ Edible flowers!  _

**_CoffeeQueen:_ ** _ I’ve heard that they make as good of a snack as they make as pretty of a decoration ^^ _

**_CoffeeQueen:_ ** _ Besides we don’t know of any other coffee shop that sells this sort of stuff haha _

**_TransQueen:_ ** _ Why do I feel as if we’re becoming more of a cafê? _

**_CoffeeQueen:_ ** _ …… _

**_TransQueen:_ ** _ aaaaa i don’t think i’m gonna be able to sleep now, i want to go downstairs and mess around in the kitchennnnn _

**_CoffeeQueen:_ ** _ Same ahaha _

_ _________________________________________________________________________ _

_ 00:00 TUESDAY _

_ “Ok, so we have 13 different types of flavourings, all homemade by Hunk, ranging from…”, Romelle said as she glanced at the bottles again, “Strawberry...Raspberry, Vanilla, Bubblegum and...mint?” _

_ Allura took the green bottle from her hands,“I think we’ll be able to conjure up a wonderful variety of fancy new drinks tonight!”, she paused for a second, “but what we’ll make exactly… I'm not so entirely sure…” _

_ She examined the labels on the bottle,”When did we even get this? Did we pick up the wrong item from their counter?” _

_ “I’m not sure!” Said Romelle, swiping the bottle from Allura’s hands and chucking it over her shoulder, “I’m sure they just gave us the wrong one… or that was one of Lance’s skincare products that got mixed in with the bunch!” _

_ “How will we know if we are chugging down beauty products instead of actual drinks? This might end up taking a while…”Allura sighed. _

_ “Well we’ll have to wait and see what happens, I mean… we have 30 cups and..”, she peered at her pink leather watch, “Seven hours! Seven hours to come up with something!” _

_ Allura smiled cheerfully, happily ignoring the fact that they might end up sending Lance into a minor tantrum later, “Let’s get down to business, shall we?” _

_ It wouldn’t be until 4am that Romelle would start to feel uneasy again, of course it was simple enough to pass it off as the feeling of utter failure after the creation of perhaps the 15th unsuccessful beverage - mind you, it tasted like one of Lance’s early morning ‘shakes that consisted of a… range of healthy foods, and it definitely contributed to his silky smooth skin. But the mere thought of being a poor recreation of something was enough to send poor Romelle into a midst of despair, as she lazily poured a concoction of strawberry flavoured milk into a sea of melted chocolate. _

  
  
  


_ 10:24 MONDAY  _

_ “Hold on, sir!”, Romelle cried anxiously, “We’re busy today so it might take a little while for us to get to you, um, next plea-” _

_ “Does it look like I care?! How long does it take to make a little iced coffee with some caramel on top, huh?!” _

_ The blonde sighed, “Sir, please you’re disturbing the other customers-”, she quickly scooped up an oolong-tea-flavoured drink as she pivoted to the teen on the other side of the counter, “I’m so sorry ma’am, have a good day!” she said, passing the cup to them as they began to move back towards the exit. _

_ Suddenly, the drink was knocked viciously out of the girl’s hand. “What the- Hey! What the hell do you think you’re doing, old man?! That was my drink!” _

_ “What the hell, do you think you’re doing?!”, he screamed, brutefully slamming an angry fist down onto the counter, “Come on, man, you gotta improve the service in this dingy little cavern you’ve carved out into this shithole of a ghost town!” _

_ “...man?” _

_ “Hell yeah, ‘man’! I’ll call you what you look like ya bastard!” He yelled into her face, “Now where the hell is my coffee?!” _

_ “Right here.” _

_ The middle-aged jerk screeched as a splash of boiling hot coffee met his ugly face by none other than the manager of ‘The House Of Altea’, Allura. _

_ He glared at the girls in fury and agony, as Allura gracefully placed the empty pot onto the counter, the same level of fury brimming throughout her entire body as if it were her life force and a stone-cold expression was carved onto her face. _

_ “Get out.” she said. _

_ “What?” _

_ “Get. Out.” _

_ The man wiped his face with a napkin that he had grabbed earlier; giving Romelle a piercing look that sent shivers down her spine. “Look, I don’t know what kind of establishment this is, but clearly none of you lot know how to run a damn business. Ya made ya first mistake. Refusing to listen to your customer.” _

_ Romelle shivered where she stood, trying to ignore the next comment which she had seen running from miles away. _

_ “When I refer to you as a man, I am referring to you because you are a man! Quit pretending to be a weak little woman!” _

_ “That’s enough!” Allura screamed, the aloof facade breaking, “Get out of this store and don’t you even think of returning! You will not be served here by any other employee and I will notify all of the other businesses in the area that an unruly and frankly, transphobic monster has invaded the town!” _

_ “You really think you can do that?!” _

_ The teen from earlier held her phone up to the man’s face, “Of course she will, you’re definitely being kicked out by the manager of this coffee shop, you fucking dickhead.”, She smirked, dragging a lollipop out from between her cherry red lips with a subtle ‘pop!’, “and… oh yeah, this is being live streamed to all my followers online!” _

_ “Please… leave….” Romelle said, weakly. _

_ Embarrassed and infuriated, the man trudged out of the store slamming the door so hard that a large crack began to form in the stained glass that was fixed into the dark oak doors and knocking the clock off its nail beside the door. You could clearly hear him rumbling outside the store and witness him flipping off the other customers that were still sitting, very confused at the ordeal they just witnessed. _

_ “Why on Earth do those kinds of people still exist? What do they have to achieve by insulting the people who serve them?!” _

_ “Beats me, Allura. I’m just glad he’s out of your shop now…” said Nyma, “sigh…. I’ll just pay for another drink… I was looking forward to that one but- um, Romelle?” _

_ The manager and the customer both turned towards the employee behind the counter, who was visibly shaking where she stood, her eyes glassy and her hands twitching as her slender arms wrapped around her body in shame. _

_ “...shit…” she whimpered. _

_ At once, Allura jumped over the counter and swung her arms tightly over the blonde’s shoulders whispering words of comfort and placing light kisses upon her forehead, kindly cradling her in her arms. _

_ “Why don’t you go to the back while I clean up here?” She asked quietly and watched Romelle nod and remove herself from her tan arms as she shyly shuffled into the next room. _

_ “Is she okay?” asked Nyma, worriedly. _

  
  


_ “Hey, Romelle? Romelle….?” Allura waved her hand haphazardly in front of the blonde's face, “Earth to Romelle? Are you alright…?” _

_ “Huh?” Romelle blinked, dropping a glass, startled by the sudden movement, “Yeah, uh, I'm good… um…” _

_ “You’re not ‘good’ are you?” _

_ “No….” she replied, rubbing her eyes sluggishly. _

_ Distraught, Allura put down the shaker full of lemon iced tea that was slowly freezing her other hand off, and cupped Romelle’s face with the frozen hand, shocking her back into existence. _

_ “Ah!” _

_ The princess smiled, “Do you want to talk while we clean up?” _

_ “But we’ve only made about three drinks within the past two hours! And, and besides I, uh, don’t have class until one in the afternoon tomorrow so…” Romelle stuttered anxiously. _

_ Allura took the jug from Romelle’s hands, much to her defeat, and set it down lightly on the tiny kitchen counter, plopping the lid back on top. _

_ And in that moment, Allura gave Romelle a concerned, but comforting smile. There was nothing more that she wanted to do that was more important than ensuring that Romelle wouldn’t be tarnished from her own mental dysphoria, that every now then brought chaos of all sorts along with it. Her hands moved away from her face and swayed towards a glass of warm milk that was supposed to be turned into a creamy, fluffy froth.  _

_ “Here,” She wrapped Romelle’s hand around the glass, “If you have class tomorrow then you should really sleep.” _

_ “But I-” _

_ “Just relax for now, that man from earlier has probably been blacklisted from every business on the street. I’ll ask Coran to take you to class tomorrow.” said Allura, guiding her to the couch that her favourite relative slept on. _

_ Romelle sniffled, “Thanks… Allura.” _

_ Tomorrow would be better, she hoped. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't write this chapter, Vivian did but /someone/ was being lazy so I'm posting it apparently ~Toph


End file.
